


Orders

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete loves it when Patrick orders him around.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Orders

Patrick shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he watched Pete cuddle on the couch with Hemmingway. "What's all this?"

Pete looked up, grinning as he rubbed the bull terrier's belly. "You've been replaced," he said as the dog barked.

Patrick folded his arms across his chest. "All right. We'll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower."

Pete stuck his tongue out at him. "That was one time. And it was fucking huge."

The singer raised an eyebrow. "You screamed like a diva."

"I was in the shower!" Pete argued. "And I was naked! Of course I screamed! You would have, too!" He sighed as Patrick's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Just don't tell Joe or Andy, all right? I'll never hear the end of it."

Patrick pretended to think it over. "What will you do for me if I decide not to?" he asked.

"You won't keep my secret out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Hell, no." Patrick said decisively. "Pay up, Wentz."

Pete patted the dog's head as Hemmingway panted for approval. "What would you like?"

Patrick considered the idea. "You have to do what I say for an hour," he decided.

Pete's eyes gleamed. "You've got a deal." They shook on it. "What's your first order, Master?"

"Go upstairs, take off your clothes and lie down on the bed," Patrick instructed. "I'll be up in a minute after I lock up."

Pete shooed the dog off his lap and stood up, giving Patrick a tender kiss. "Yes, sir." He bounced upstairs.

Patrick took his time shutting off lights, letting Hemmingway out for one last run, and loading the dishwasher. When everything was as neat as a pin and the dog was asleep in front of the locked door, he went upstairs.

Pete was in bed waiting for him. "What took you so damn long?" he asked. "I was just about to come and look for you."

Patrick closed the door behind him. "Did I give you permission to speak?" he asked pointedly.

Eyes wide, Pete shook his head and gulped. "No, sir."

"Remember that." Patrick stripped off his clothes and tossed them aside. Straddling Pete, he leaned down and gave him a tongue tangling kiss that left him weak in the knees.

Pete moaned as Patrick kissed his way down his neck to lap at his nipples. "Patrick...baby..." he breathed as Patrick moved even lower. "Please...please touch me."

Patrick looked up. "I thought I told you not to talk," he reminded Pete as he got up. "Do you want me to tie you up?"

Pete quickly shook his head, his face pale. "No, you don't have to do that," he said quickly. "I'll be good. I promise."

After a moment, Patrick nodded and gave him another long kiss. "Okay."

Pete watched with wide eyes as his lover went into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He gritted his teeth, arching into the singer's touch as he coated his erection with the gel. His fingers dug into the sheets; how much longer was Patrick going to tease him like this?"

Patrick knew exactly what he was thinking. "It's okay," he soothed as he wiped his hands clean before straddling him again. he leaned down for another kiss. "I love you." with that, he sank down onto his lover's cock, not stopping until Pete was all the way in, 

"God!" Pete cried out as he stared up at his lover. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, his hands going to Patrick's waist for support. "Patrick..."

"You feel good, love," Patrick said as he began to move, Pete's cock slowly sliding in and out of him. "So wonderful inside me...I can't get enough of you."

"Please, baby," Pete begged as he moved his hips in time with Patrick's. "Please...love you. Love you so much."

"Love you...Pete!" Patrick screamed as he came, Pete's cock up him as far as it would go as he came all over the bassist's chest. Pete came a moment later, spurting all over both of their bellies as he came with a shaky cry.

Sliding off him, Patrick cleaned them off as best he could with his discarded t-shirt before cuddling close. "You were so good," he praised, kissing him. "Wonderful. You may speak now."

"So were you," Pete said, squeezing his shoulders. He looked at the clock on the wall. "You have fifteen minutes left. Any other orders you'd like to give me?"

Patrick didn't hesitate. "Hold me until I fall asleep?"

Pete kissed the top of his head. "I hear and obey, my Master."


End file.
